Harmonious Star
by Osaga-chan
Summary: Michiko finds out she's the princess of Star Clan. Now, she has to deal with old enemies, and her cousin, the Princess of the Moon who is her enemy through an ancient misunderstanding. From the author of Once Our Future, Now Our Present. Great Story!
1. Ch 1: The Story

**Hey, everyone, I know I'm in the middle of Once Our Future, Now Our Present Part A, but I got a sudden inspiration for this story. This is my second fanfic, so hopefully this should be better than the first. I will be updating both fics, don't worry. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Story

Michiko sat in school, bored out of her mind. She was in her least favorite class, Algebra. A first year student in high school, she was more interested in history than math. She stifled a yawn. _This is so boring_, she thought. She looked out the window. A bird was sitting on a branch by the window. She watched as it lifted into the air and flew away. _I wish I could fly away_.

**Elsewhere**

Vesta looked around her, at a new city in a new time period on a new planet. _It's not much to look at_, she commented to herself. Vesta was a silver coated cat. She had gold eyes, large and luminous. Circling her slim neck was a black coller. Dangling from it was a white star charm. She looked beautiful and intelligent, not like the ordinary, dull witted cat.

_I must find her_, she thought, _before it is too late_. _Minerva has already found her brother, yet she continues to allude me. Tadamar grows restless. I must hurry._ She sprinted away.

**After School**

Michiko walked home from school slowly, enjoying the sun. She basked in the sunshine, letting it warm her face. She enjoyed the sun, but under the stars was where she shined. There was always a certain beauty about the stars that made her feel awake and alive at night. On the contrary, she was always slow to wake in the morning.

Michiko was a slim, pretty girl of fifteen. She had beautiful hair, a little past shoulder length with curls and waves. It was a pretty tan shade. Her eyes were a deep blue shade, almost aquamarine. They sparkled when she was happy in the loveliest way.

After making it to her house, she said greeted to her mother, who worked from home writing childrens' fantasy stories. After going into her bedroom, she flopped onto her bed. Just as quickly, she got up and paced. She felt bored, restless, more so than usual. She felt like something was happening, and that she should be apart of it. But nothing ever happened. Michiko's life was too boring, too empty. Her family consisted of just her mother, no siblings to possibly spice up her life.

_Why does it seem like something's always happening in someone else's life other than mine_?

She finally sighed, and took out her homework. Michiko prided herself on being a good student. She leaned hunched over her desk, solving Algebra problems. She liked to start with her worst subject.

Outside her window, Vesta stood on a little ledge. _Yes, I've finally found her. The Princess of Aernia and all of Star Clan._ She jumped through the window as if it wasn't there, and landed lightly on the floor. She regarded Michiko sliently with her eyes. Michiko, with her back turned, did not notice.

Vesta finally decided to speak up, and alert the Princess of Star Clan to her presense. "Hello."

Michiko jumped, startled, and her chair fell over. Turning around she beheld...no one. No one but a silver cat. "How did you...never mind. Come here kitty." She crouched down to coax the cat to come to her.

"Do not talk to me as if I were a simpleton!" Vesta spat.

Michiko landed on her behind with a thud and an, "Umph." She stared shocked at the cat. Unable to voice her surprise, the two sat there for a good few seconds in silence.

Vesta cleared her throat. "I admit, this must be a bit surprising, since nothing in your experience prior to this has prepared you for--"

Michiko had found her voice. "Actually, mom has taught me to be open to the mysteries of the world, things that may seem impossible."

Vesta chuckled. "Believe me, there are much stranger things in this world than I. If a talking cat is to much for you to handle, then you and I both are in trouble. Now listen, and do not interrupt, for I am about to tell you a story that is no story but the account of a splendid and ancient nation:

Once upon a time, over a thousand years ago, there were two great kingdoms in our solar system. One was the Moon Kingdom. All of the planets in the solar system were a part of this kingdom. The other was the Star Kindom. The Moon Kingdom was inhabited by the Moon Clan. Originally, they only lived on the moon. Eventually the Moon Clan grew so big that they spread to the other planets with the Earth's moon as the center of their universe.

Star Clan was made up of many stars, with the star Aernia being the largest and brightest, and the center of the Kingdom. On Aernia lived the leaders of Star Clan.

The two kingdoms resided together in harmony and peace. But, this changed when the planet Earth seceded from the Moon Kingdom. The impending danger of this was not realized immediately. It soon became clear, however, that criminals from the Star Kingdom were escaping to Earth, and organizig. The fact that evil factions had formed on Earth was obvious to all. This was enough to cause tension. When a minor attack was launched from Earth to a star in the Star Kingdom, Star Clan exploded with anger at the Moon Clan. After all, they were the ones to allow them to secede. And, of course, some of Moon Clan responded that many of those who led the attack were from Star Clan. In order to prevent worse tension, the Crown Prince of the Moon Kingdom, Adelphos, decided to marry the future Queen of the Star Kingdom, Hesper, thereby abdicating the throne. His sister, Serenity, became the queen in his stead.

At first it appeared this would solve problems. For a year, the two Kingdoms lived in peace. But this would not stay. Adelphos, for reasons unknown, went to Earth, and suffered a mysterious death. Moon Clan accussed Star Clan, and new tensions emerged. The Moon Kingdom forbid free travel between the two Kingdoms, and contact was lost between the two.

This was when Queen Hesper found out she was pregnant. As it turned out, she had twins, a girl and then a boy two minutes later. The twins were raised with the knowledge of their double heritage, and with the expectation that they would rectify the situation that their parents had created. For the two nations needed each other. They were each built on the pillars of the other. In fact, as proof of the need for peace and cooperation, the Queen broke tradition and did not name her daughter Hesper. She named her Harmony.

When the twins were fifteen, the boy disappeared. In their anger, Star Clan accused Moon Clan. A war may have been started, but the Moon Kingdom was attacked first.

Those rebels from Star Clan had made a pact to help those from Earth to destroy the Moon Kingdom, then the Star Kingdom. Without one another, neither group would be strong enough. As it happened, Serenity defeated the evil by transporting the Kingdom to the future. But, there were still rebels from Star Clan left. Though they numbered too few, they decided to attack anyway. Naturally they were defeated, though they caused sufficient damage. There was a group of rebels with powers greater than the others. They attacked the Queen personally, and mortally wounded her. They escaped, and left her dying.

The princess and her mother combined their powers, to send everyone in Star Clan into a deep sleep. The princess, the missing prince, and two guardians were sent into the futrue. For you see, with Moon Clan gone, the balance was gone. The two nations were meant to survive together. Now that Hesper was dead and Moon Clan was gone, the rebels would attack again, stronger, and the Princess would be unable to protect them.

The princess and prince were sent to two different places in the future since they were not together. The two guardians were sent a year ahead, so that they could prepare a life for the two when they appeared.

By now, Michiko sat cross-legged on the floor, enraptured by the story. "Wow, but why are you telling me this."

Vesta took a deep breath. "Because _you_ are the princess Harmony. A week ago, I was awoken from my deep sleep because it was time to find you. My partner, Minerva, was sent to find your brother, which she has."

"Find? Weren't you in contact with the supposed guardians?"

Vesta shook her head. "No. I only had a way of sensing you."

"Well, who is this guardian? Do I know him?"

"Her, and yes you do." Vesta took a deep breath for the next bomb shell. "She's your mother. Well, actually she's pretending to be your mother. Your real mother's dead."

"I don't believe this, any of this!" Michiko stood up. "I don't even know why I'm talking to a cat."

Vesta lifted her head high. "I'll have you know I'm a _very_ respectable cat, sent by Hesper to re-teach you your magic, and how to be the princess of Star Clan. For, though the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, Star Kingdom is very much alive. And, you still have a big diplomatic mission ahead of you: restoring the ties between you and Princess Serenity, who is also your cousin. And, of course, you and your brother must be reunited. _And_, the ancestors of those rebels are alive, and eager to destroy you, your brother, and Star Clan!"

Michiko stared. "That's a lot to be responsible for. I'm afraid you've got the wrong girl. If I was this Harmony, don't you think I would remember?"

Vesta shook her head. "Not until I awaken your true self. But, when I do, because your brother is already awakened, so will the rest of Star Clan. Star Clan will be alive and vulnerable. You have to begin training to protect them. Your enemies will feel that you have awakened, and will go after you, because you have direct control of the Star Crystal, being the oldest."

"The Star Crystal?"

Vesta sighed impatiently. "You will find out more later. Tadamar is impatient. He wants me to awaken you." Vesta walked over to Michiko. On Vesta's face, a six pointed star began to glow. Suddenly, on Michiko's face, the same star appeared. "Harmony, awaken!" A flash filled the room, and Michiko collapsed.

"Are you alright?" Vesta questioned, alarmed.

"I feel different." Michiko whispered. "I felt a strange but familiar energy run through me. And all these memories came rushing to my head."

Vesta said reassuringly, "It's alright. You will be gaining memories for a long time, probably a year or two before you completely remember your past. You are feeling the power of the stars in you right now. You will get used to it. I have something for you." A flash of light, and a necklace appeared, glowing. The necklace had a silver chain. On the chain was a silver charm, a star and moon attached.

"Everyone in Star Clan has one of these, except that there's are just stars. Your brother has one two, but his is gold. Here, put it on."

Michiko slowly put it on, then studied it. "Mom has one. So it must be true." Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her conscious. "I feel something calling me. What is it?"

"It's Tadamar. Your unicorn."

"My what!?"

"Unicorn. A few special people in Star Clan are what is called Unicorn Riders. They are bonded with Unicorns, and fight together with them. The leaders and direct descendants of the leaders are always Riders. Your brother has one too. His name is Pellamar. Now, just open your mind to Tadamar. He will do the rest."

Michiko closed her mind. She tried to allow her mind to open to the strange feeling.

_Hello_, said a joyful voice in her mind. _I have finally found you_. Suddenly, it felt like she was being caught up in a whirlwind. She felt her mind being torn from her body into the air. Suddenly she found herself in a beautiful place. She seemed surrounded by beauty, shimmering colors every where. And, directly in front of her, was a Unicorn. The unicorn was humungous, with large white, feathered wings. He was pure white, with silver eyes, and a glowing horn of many different hues.

"I am Tadamer, the unicorn you are bonded to. I have been waiting for so long to see you again. It seems like forever since we played together. I'm sorry that I grabbed your mind so rudely like that, but I wanted you to see me." Then, he neighed, and it was a melodious, ancient sound. Michiko felt shivers.

"It is so nice to meet you." Michiko said hesitently. She reached out to touch him, but her hand reached through him.

"Just your mind is here, remember," he reminded her gently. "And you are not just meeting me. We have known each other since before your birth, when our souls touched one another. Do not fear, you will receive your memory. Now you must return to your body. Reach out with your mind, you will find it."

She did as instructed, and suddenly found herself in her room. Everything looked dull now. "I can't believe this is all real. This feels like a splendid dream."

"It's all real." Vesta turned and jumped onto the bed, prepared to go out the window. "And now, I have somewhere I must be. You have taken in a lot today, so we will start your training tomorrow. Go talk to your mother. She can explain some other things to yuo." Before Michiru could respond, Vesta had dissolved through the window.

Michiko sighed. She had wanted her life to be more interesting, but she thought she had gotten a little more than what she'd bargained for. Thinking of all her responsiblities made her head hurt. _Be careful what you wish for, cause you might just get it, _she thought, before heading down stairs.

**I hope people liked this revised version. I will try to make the next chapter at least a little longer. Please review!**


	2. Ch 2: The Beginning

**Hey, everyone. The second chapter finally of Harmonious Star. Don't forget to read Once Our Future, Now Our Present Part A. Please read and review both.**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Usagi screamed as she looked at the paper in front of her, the paper that held her latest test grade. She had decided to wait until she was home before she dared to peak at her grade.

"A B+! I got a B+!" Usagi screamed and danced for joy. She had really studied for this test. Once she had reached tenth grade she had vowed that she would try harder to do well. But, when Sailor Galaxia showed up, that vow was discarded, as she had other matters consuming her attention. Now she was enemy free, and she had studied and received her second B in a row.

"Usagi, what's wrong!?" Ikuko ran panting into her daughter's room. Usagi ran up and hugged her Earth mother.

"I actually got a B+ Mom! Last time I got a B, and this time a B+!"

"Oh, Usagi, I'm so proud of you! I can hardly believe it."

"I can hardly believe it myself, Mom. You know what? I think that next time I'm going to try for an A."

Ikuko stared at the miracle in front of her in shock. _This cannot be happening. My daughter is not standing in front of me actually aspiring to get an A on a test, and really meanng it._ Ikuko left the room, shaking her head. They say miracles do happen, but until now, she had never truly believed it.

Usagi danced around the room. "Oh, this is so great! I have to tell Luna, and the girls, and Mamo-" She stopped, as sadness filled her joyous heart. Mamoru was back in America, studying at Harvard. Even though she knew he was safe, having an excellent time in a foreign country, and enjoying a once in a life time experience, she still grieved for his lost presence in her life.

_Stop, you're being selfish_, she lectured herself. _You can tell him when he calls._ Usagi sighed. The age difference had made their relationship difficult enough, but his being away at college brought it to a whole new level. Communication was tedious and complicated between them. There was never enough time to say anything truly meaningful. The time difference was one factor, and then classes and homework were two more. It was almost impossible for Usagi to reach him, as their two schedules _never_ seemed to coincide.

Usagi was startled from her dismal reverie as Luna burst through the window, into her room. "Senshi meeting, at once!" she announced as an excuse to her rude entrance.

Usagi looked at her feline guardian. "What's so important? Is there a new enemy?" Worry filled her eyes.

"No-o, well, at least we do not think so yet. If you would please hurry, things can be explained to everyone," Luna replied with a twinge of annoyance.

Usagi regarded Luna thoughtfully. _Something must be truly wrong. Luna's even testier than usual. _She quickly picked up her bag that she used as a purse, and ran from her room, out of her house.

**Michiko's Home**

Michiko tread slowly down the stairs, allowing her hands to glide down the banister. She appeared absent of thought, but in fact her mind was in turmoil. Her new feline acquaintance Vesta had challenged everything in Michiko's life that she had considered constant. In fact, she challenged almost every truth Michiko had ever accepted about her life, and the way the world around her operated. Magic, time traveling, nations on the moon and stars? None of that had existed before this bearer of disorder had arrived to throw her life into a tumult.

_Not yet_, thought Michiko. _If my mother denies it, then it's all false. I won't believe anything until she tells me_. With that decided she strode into the kitchen, attempting to appear casual. Her pretense was betrayed by the stiffness with which she sat down and the fingering of the ring she always wore on her left hand. Her mother, Hoshi Mine (last name, first name), obligingly ignored this.

Mine was a tall but graceful woman. She had brilliant green eyes, that always seemed to hint at inner intelligence and mystery that most do not possess. Her hair was dark brown, with waves that cascaded past her shoulders. Her mouth always held a playful tilt to them. To others it appeared she possessed an exquisite joy, yet at the same time a hidden pain. It was agreed upon by most that she did not look like an author of children's fantasys.

At the present moment, Mine was preparing a sumptuous dessert for a friend's daughter's birthday. She enjoyed humming as she baked, but today, with her daughter obviously distressed, she remained quiet, waiting for her to speak.

Michiko shifted in her seat. She wished her mother would speak to break her self inflicted tension, but that was not her mother's way. Mine would wait until she spoke, in return answering back.

Michiko finally broke the silence. "Mom...do you know anyone named Vesta?"

Mine considered the question before giving her daughter an honest answer. "No, though that is a name I've used for a character before."

Michiko took a deep breath before plunging in, praying her mother would not think she is crazy. "Mom, someone gave me this ridiculous idea that I'm a princess named Harmony, I've got a twin brother, and I'm really from this place called Aernia.

Mine looked upon her daughter solemnly. "If you're looking for me to deny these accusations, I cannot. You know I try never to lie, and I do not intend to begin straying from this course now. If you were hoping that I would not give life to these claims, then I'm afraid I must disappoint, for they are all true. They, and much more that you do not yet know but will begin to find out. For you see, now is the beginning of a journey, a long road you are fated to travel. Never again will you live in such ignorance as has been imposed on you since the beginning of your life. From now on, you face responsibilities you could never have dreamed of before. I'm afraid that you must begin to grow up and mature quite a bit earlier than you may have expected. I am so sorry that so much has been kept from you, and I'll try my best to make up for it by aiding you in your journey and imparting as much wisdom as I possibly can into you." And with that, she bowed to her sovereign.

**Rei's Temple**

The Senshi of the Inner and Outer Planets were all gathered in a small room in Rei's temple. It was their traditional meeting place, and even though they had grown in number they still clung to old habits.

With a clearing of his throat, Luna's feline companion, Artemis, called the meeting to order. He glanced at his fellow feline, a signal that she could speak first.

"You all are probably wondering why this meeting has been called."

_Duh, _thought Usagi impatiantly.

"Well, last week we detected a strange energy being admitted from the star Aernia. Why is this important? Because in the days of the Silver Millenium, residing on Aernia were the leaders of the Star Kingdom."

Artemis took up the tale. "In the old days, the Star and Moon Kingdoms, or Star Clan and Moon Clan, were friends and allies. But the days leading to the destruction of the Moon Kingdom were filled with bitter relations. In fact, if the Negaverse had never attacked, the two Kingdoms may have gone to war."

"Why?" vocalized Minako.

"Because," Luna announced bitterly, "Star Clan was full of traitors filled with greed. Because the leaders of Star Clan continuously blamed us for their own mistakes. Because the Queen of Star Clan killed Serenity's uncle."

There was a collective gasp, and everyone turned to the horrified Usagi.

"I have an uncle?"

"You _had _one. Star Clan killed him."

"How?"

Luna shook her head. "Nobody knows."

"Then how do you know Star Clan was responsible for his death?" Ami wanted to know.

"Because the Queen of Star Clan, his wife Hesper, sent him to Earth secretly, where he suffered a 'mysterious' death."

"Why did no one tell _me_ that I had an uncle? I do not think even Serenity knew."

Artemis spoke up. "She didn't. Adelphos, your uncle, was the true heir to the throne, but he married Hesper in a brave attempt to restore peace between the two worlds. When he died--"

"Wait a minute," Ami interrupted. "There was tension before he died?"

"Yes. But when he died, things got worse. Queen Serenity made it so that Princess Serenity, and most people, never found this out, fearing what would happen. But, enough people knew anyway. Her only choice was to cut off relations between the two nations. And Adelphos was never mentioned again."

Luna continued, "And now, earlier today, energy has once again been released from Aernia. We cannot possibly tell why yet, but we want all of you to be on your guard. After the Moon Knigdom's destruction, no one knows what happened to Aernia. This energy may be a sign that the leaders of Star Clan are alive. Or it may be a sign that the rebels from Star Clan have come to Aernia. At this point, we're not even sure which would be worse, as we have no idea of either one's intentions."

Usagi felt a shiver go down her back. Her gaze flickered to the window. It felt like someone was watching her.

_Luna, Artemis you fools. Filling their heads with ancient prejudices. Don't you realize that a common enemy approaches, and that we need to fight together._ Vesta stared silently through the window, watching the meeting progress. _Now that Princess Serenity's head is filled with this nonsense, Harmony's mission is that much harder. _As the meeting began to break up, Vesta silently abandoned her post, her strong legs carrying her swiftly back to Michiko's house. _Harmony's training must begin immediately._

**Michiko's Home**

Michiko lay on her bed, the early twilight bathing her body. She had just finished a long conversation with Mine, which had been awkward. Michiko just did not know how to feel anymore. She rolled onto her side, facing away from the window.

Silently Vesta jumped onto Michiko.

"Aiiiiii!" With a shriek, she rolled onto the ground into a jumble of arms, legs, and blankets.

The ever dignified Vesta stood up with a haughty sniff. "You are frightened _much_ too easily. This is not pleasing, at all.

Michiko had her hand over her heart. "_Never_ sneak up on me like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"In that case, you and I both--"

"Are in trouble, I know," Michiko cut her off.

Ignoring her tone, Vesta continued, "I have changed my mind. It is time you begin your traning _now._"

"_Now_, now?"

"Yes, right now! You see, Princess Serenity and her Senshi have realized that something is happening on Aernia. They do not yet realize that the whole of Star Clan has been reawakened, but they do know something is going on. Of course, they think that Star Clan is their enemy, though of course, they are partially right, as there are many Star Clan rebels out there. It is urgent that you begin to learn how to use your powers. So, instead of waiting for tomorrow, we are begining now."

"Are we starting right here?"

"Well, at least to transform. Then, we shall fly off into the night and search for a place to begin your training," Vesta said dramatically.

Michiko stared for a second, then said, "Are you serious? Can I fly?"

"Well, technically you can if you ride on Tadamar, but I'm not so sure you're ready for that. Enough chatter! Michiko, the power to transform into Harmony is in you. Look into your heart, and you will find the words."

Michiko closed her eyes. _Harmony, I know you're down there somewhere. Please help me to learn what to say._ The star and moon on her charm began to glow. Michiko felt herself being lifted into the air. Words flew unbidden from her mouth.

_"Harmonious Star Power!" _

Lights flashed, and in seconds, Hoshi Michiko was gone, replaced by Princess Harmony of Star Clan.

Harmony wore a short dress, vaguely resembling a Sailor Senshi uniform. The top was strapless, with a black bow centered on her chest. In the center of the bow was the star and moon charm. The whole dress was white, until the end where black ruffles were revealed under the dress. She wore short black boots, with silver laces and and two short, dangling, silver stars on the backs. Black gloves that only reached the wrists covered her hands. Dangling stars flew from her ears. And around her throat was a black choker, with a silver star. The transformation was utterly complete and stunning.

Vesta stifled a gasp. She looked like the warrior-princess she was supposed to be. "And now, we must find a place for you to practice."

Outside, darkness was closing in on the day. "Perfect," murmured Harmony as she gazed out her window. Night was where she thrived.

"Harmony, you now have strength stronger than an average human. You should be able to keep up with me." And with that, Vesta lept from the window and jumped to the roof.

Harmony was only startled for a second, before a burst of courage and adreneline caused her to leap after Vesta.

It was thrilling, leaping from rooftop to rooftop under the cover of night. Harmony had never felt more alive. They stopped in front of a vacant park.

"Surely we can find a safe place here," Vesta said.

Harmony gave quiet assent.

**Unknown Place**

"It begins."

**Hope everyone enjoyed this. I wanted to explain Michiko's and Mine's names. These are rough translations and not really correct but here goes: Hoshi Mine**-** a resolute protector star; Hoshi Michiko**-** child of a righteous star. Also, here's translations of some other names; Hesper- the evening star; Adelphos- brother.**


	3. Ch 3: The First Battle

**Hey, everyone. The third chapter of Harmonious Star is **_**finally**_** complete. I know you guys waited a long time for this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The First Battle

Tsukino Usagi yawned and stretched. She rolled over and checked her alarm clock, sitting on the nightstand. It read, 11:30pm. Thanks to the Sailor Senshi meeting, she had had to study until late that night.

Usagi closed her book, and leaned over to shut off her lamp. Barely were her eyes closed when they snapped back open as Usagi quickly sat up, senses alert. Far off, she felt something, getting closer, and closer...

A loud explosion ripped through the night air. The hum that had filled the streets even at night was at once silent. With a gasp, Usagi jumped out of bed and ran to her window. She looked out into the night and saw smoke billowing in the distance.

Luna jumped onto the windowsill, arching her back and giving a hiss, her long, dark strands of hair standing on end. She swiftly swiveled her head to look at her young charge. "I think you and the Senshi need to check this out."

Usagi groaned. A Sailor Senshi mission was the _last_ thing she needed. But what could she do? The reluctant princess reached over to her night table, pressing the emergency-meet button, then grabbed her broach to transform.

**The Sight of the Explosion**

Far in the outskirts of the city, a large asteroid lay in the center of the newly formed crater. A crack began to form at the tip of the dark mass, and began to work its way down. With a loud rip, the asteroid split open. Shadows poured out, their forms unclear in the darkness of night. As they spread among the ground, one form in particular emerged, one obviously accustomed to command, exuding power, confidance, and even a bit of arrogance. He carried in his hands a long whip, which he brandished with a flick of his wrist. He quite obviously was the overseer of whatever sinister operation was in occurance.

The shadows silently surrounded the asteroid, under the direction of the man in charge. The silence was broken by a low moan, a collective chanting from the dark forms. The chanting never wavered in its intensity or volume. As the chanting came to an abrupt end, the asteroid and all those figures disappeared.

Not long after their disappearance, the nine warriors of love and justice, Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask appeared. The running soldiers stopped in front of the crater, with a gasp.

"What could of created this," Jupiter asked.

"A really, really big Big Foot?" Venus suggested.

The others ignored her, slowly walking around and inspecting the hole.

"Wha-at, if he was like the size of, say the Eiffel Tower maybe, it could happen..." Venus protested.

Mars turned irritated. "Minako..."

"Ya?"

"Shut up."

Sailor Moon turned to Mercury. "Any ideas?"

"Well, Venus was right in the sense that it would take an awfully large object to create a hole of this size. But what that object is, I cannot say."

Hidden in the shadows of a nearby tree, Harmony watched with interest as the conversation unfolded. The Senshi went back and forth over the issue of such a lagre crater appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Vesta jumped onto her shoulder to whisper into her ear, "This conversation is going nowhere, and it does not appear that our "friends" will be appearing anytime soon, so I suggest we leave now."

As it turned out, the Senshi too left soon afterward.

**Unknown Place**

Finally, they have arrived on Earth.

**The Next Day At School**

Michiko stifled a yawn as she walked into her classroom. She glanced around her class, at all the bright, innocent faces. _I was one of them_, she thought, _but now I know the truth. Now, I'm no longer so naive._

Her eyes fell on Tsukino Usagi and her best friend Osaka Naru. They were two of Harmony's good friends, though they were not her best friends. She smiled as she walked over to them. She could trust Usagi to put her in a better mood.

Usagi turned as Michiko walked up, and gave her the benefit of a large grin, and a suffocating hug.

Naru's eyes widened, as she contributed her part in their daily ritual. "Whoah Usagi, be careful, you're choking her!"

As Usagi let go, Naru commented to Michiko, "Gosh, I thought you were a gonner for sure," to which Usagi pretended to slap her on the head.

As their conversation continued Michiko thought, _Even after all of that I still can't be sure that the day will be normal_. She sighed. She was beginning to miss normal.

After school, as everyone rushed out, Michiko walked slowly out of the building, lost in her reverie. She was in no rush to leave school. Since her life had been turned upside down, school had become her security anchor, the one constant in her life. She was reluctant to leave the only thing in her life she knew would never change.

She suddenly snapped to attention, as she felt a chill travel down her spine. _Something is wrong_, she thought, and took off at a run.

At the same time, Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, walking home together, took off at a run as they too sensed the presence of evil. Rei, walking home from her school, quickly crossed the street to Mamoru's apartment, just as he came out of it. They glanced at each other, before taking off.

The presence led the Senshi, minus Mars and Tuxedo Mask, to a deserted parking lot.

"No one's here," Venus spoke loudly, causing everyone to jump a little.

"That's what you think," came a sinister voice from the air. Appearing above the Senshi was a man, wearing black combat boots and camaflouge, except that the camaflouge was a bright gold and black, defeating the purpose of wearing it. His gaudiness was further shown by the huge golden chain around his neck, with a scorpio medallion at the end. A large gold ear ring was in one ear, and his love of gold was further accentuated by the gold rings on every finger. In his hand was a large, coiled whip.

"Who are you?!" Uranus yelled to the stranger.

He chuckled, then he spread his arms wide in his flamboyant manner. "Who am _I_? I am the future King of Earth."

"Bold words for someone soon to be defeated by a bunch of girls." Saturn retorted.

Again he chuckled. "I would say much the same for you." With this he clapped his hands and disappeared. But on the ground he left a gold coin standing straight up. As the Senshi watched, the coin expanded and grew, and with a sudden flash of light standing before them were two monsters.

The monsters were two women, their arms linked and intertwined. They wore gold bikini like things over their light purple skin. This skin looked almost like rubber. Glowing in their noses were nose rings, and in their ears ear rings. They wore golden flip-flops. Their was a golden helmet on each of their heads, clashing with the rest of their apearance.

"They look...interesting." Venus remarked.

The women smirked, and raised their arms. Almost immediately a blast of energy burst forth, and engulfed the Senshi. With cries, they went flying in all directions backwards.

Watching from on top of a building was Harmony, transformed and ready to fight.

"I am reluctant to send you into battle with so little training, but what am I to do?" Vesta questioned the young Princess.

"I have to fight," Harmony responded. Before, she had felt reluctance. But now, as Harmony, she could not resist the urge to jump into battle.

Harmony felt a force tugging at the back of her mind. She braced herself, then allowed her mind to be pulled. This trip was evry but as exhilerating as the first. She felt her mind being led through countless worlds and dimensions, before being not so gently dropped in a world full of light and color. And before her stood one of the most majestic beings alive, her Unicorn Tadamar.

She ran over like an old familiar and hugged him. As she did, she felt bursts of memory flow through her, memories of frolicking through fields and laughing at jokes, without a care in the world.

Harmony looked up at Tadamar firmly, anticipating his displeasure.

"Tadamar, I have to fight."

"But are you ready? No!" he responded, answering his own question. "I cannot allow it."

Harmony could not resist stomping her foot. "_You_ don't control _me_. We are partners."

The great beast tossed his head. "Harmony, you help no one by fighting in a fight you are not ready for, and killing yourself."

"But the Senshi are not ready for this battle either," she exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

"But they are more experienced and have been trained. You have not. You are little more than a child, and are barely aware of your powers."

"May I remind you that I am thousands of years old."

"May I remind _you_ that I have been fully conscious every one of those thousands years, whereas you are newly awakened." He tossed his great mane and said frankly, "The fact is, I know more and better than you."

If there was one thing Harmony could not stand it was having someone tell her that they knew better than her. Thus, she did not even respond to this last statement, but ignored Tadamar and simply allowed her mind to return to the reality surrounding her body. If she had been more experienced as a Princess and Rider, she never would have done this. As it was, she was young and knew nothing of how she should conduct herself, so Tadamar forgave her grave breach of etiquette.

As soon as Vesta realized that Harmony had returned to consciousness, she looked at her to find out the outcome.

Harmony did not even look at her as she said, "I will fight."

Vesta nodded, then said, "Then we will wait for the right time for you to join." They both turned their attention to the battle.

It was not going well for the Senshi, who had been joined by Mars and Tuxedo Mask. The twin sisters were powerful and swift, easily dodging the Senshi's attacks, and retaliating with their own.

One of the twins blew golden stars from her mouth that were sharp and pierced anything. The other sent out a weakening screech that kept the Senshi from attacking. The two together could send out a burst of pure energy.

The Senshi were weakened, their uniforms in a sorry state.

_What can we do_? Sailor Moon thought.

**Hey, I hope everyone liked it. I think I'll update this one more time, before updating Once Our Future, Now Our Present. Sorry for the extremely long wait, fall is a really busy time.**


	4. Ch 4: The Reunion

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: The Reunion

"_What can we do?_" Sailor Moon thought.

One of the twin monsters sent her golden star attack flying towards Sailor Moon, who whipped out her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" She desperately threw the tiara to try to block the attack. The stars cut straight through the golden crown, leaving ashes drifting to the ground. With a cry, Sailor Moon felt herself forced back from the strength of the attack. She stared at the blood that the stars had drew.

The twins smirked, then released their strongest attack, a blast of pure energy.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, but she was utterly helpless in the face of this torrent of energy. The force of the impact took her breath away, causing her to collapse to the ground, nearly loosing consciousness.

The monsters smiled at their work, realizing that the Senshi were close to being finished. They raised their hands to finish them off, when they heard a cry of, "Stop!"

Harmony leaped off the roof, standing in front of the Senshi with her arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to block the attack.

The other monster released her screech attack, leaving Harmony totally paralyzed, before a blast of the other monster's star magic left her in pain and on her knees.

"Harmony you must Attack!" she heard Vesta's desperate shriek. Remembering what they had practiced the previous night, Harmony forced herself to stand up.

_Mother help me_, she thought, before shouting, "Star's Revenge Fufillent!"

As she raised her hands, a burst of star energy shot forth. The force of the blast forced her back to her knees, throwing her aim off.

The monsters, thinking her attack would be just as ineffective as the other Senshi's, simply laughed. But the smiles were knocked off their faces, as the star power of their princess hit them. Harmony's power came from the stars, just as the monster's own did, and the stars were angry. The stars guided her attack to hit them dead on, and strengthened the attack as well. The monsters were thrown to their knees, as both Harmony and Vesta stared shocked.

Sailor Moon quickly stood up, and shouted, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The weakened monsters were instantly vanquished by Sailor Moon's attack, their screams being their last remnant. Once they disappeared, a gold coin appeared in their place.

Sailor Moon slowly walked over and picked up the coin. Examining it, she found the picture of the twins on it, with the word "Gemini" inscribed below the image.

_I guess I should keep this_, she thought before pocketing it in the invisible pocket of her uniform.

Sailor Moon turned to look at Harmony. "I guess we have you to thank for this victory, " she said a little shakily, before walking over to her. Around the lot, the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask slowly came to and stood up. Tuxedo Mask quickly made his way over to his love, who was extending her arm for a handshake.

Before the cousins could shake hands, Luna and Artemis came out of nowhere, jumping in between the princesses, backs arched with a hiss.

Vesta responded by coming out of her hiding place, swiftly standing in front of her royal pupil.

"Vesta!"

"Luna, Artemis!"

Harmony bent down to scoop Vesta up in her arms.

Luna swiveled her head. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, I sense the presence of Star Clan all over this girl."

Harmony responded a little coldly, "There should be, considering I am Princess Harmony of the Star Kingdom."

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask visibly stiffened.

"I am Princess Serenity of the moon, a.k.a. Sailor Moon." She gestured to the surrounding Senshi. "These are the Sailor Senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn."

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth, otherwise known as Tuxedo Mask." A little more open and friendly, he extended his arm for a handshake.

Harmony firmly took his hand, and offered a small, shy smile.

Luna interrupted the moment with an accusatory remark, "Why are you here after all these years, you murderous traiter?"

"Murdr--" Vesta was cut off, as Harmony placed her hand over her mouth. "I assure you that I am no murderer, or traiter."

"No but your mother was," Luna shot back.

"Luna, that's rude," Sailor Moon gasped. It was a good thing, because both Harmony and Vesta looked ready to claw her eyes out.

"It's true," Artemis asserted importantly. "Your mother's crimes against our crown prince were traitorous to every nation of the Silver Millenium."

Harmony spoke quietly and forcefully, "My mother did not kill her husband. But I can see that you are not yet ready to accept this truth, so I will take my leave and hope that after we have fought together more you will realize the Star Kingom's loyalty." With that she proudly turned and walked away.

"We don't need your help! Stay away!"

**Later that Night**

Luna paced on the roof of Usagi's house. She had not meant to sound so rude and judgemental, but she had loved Queen Serenity, and her younger brother. She could not help the anger that came to mind whenever she thought of Star Clan, and everything that had happened to the Moon Kingdom and the rest of Moon Clan because of them.

There was on more emotion behind why she acted so vehemently: fear. Fear that they had a new enemy which the Senshi were powerless against. Fear that the only person who seemed able to fight this new enemy was also a member of Star Clan, a hated enemy, which also happened to be where the monsters came from.

Luna was so confused. She was supposed to be Usagi's advisor, and help to guide her on the right path, but she had no idea what to do.

_Serenity help and guide me._

**Well, that's it for chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it, though it was a bit on the short side. Next I'll update Once Our Future, Now Our Present. Please R&R.**


End file.
